Un paso en falso
by Gingka246
Summary: Secuela de "Tan solo es cuestión de oportunidades" Billy acepta la propuesta de Bobby a pesar de saber que va a ser un gran error. Ectofeature (Spencer x Billy)
1. Plan A

N.A: Espero que les guste y por favor comenten en que puedo mejorar (posiblemente en todo)

N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Plan A<strong>_

*9 meses más tarde*

Billy mira aburrido hacia el documento que tiene entre sus manos. Dirige su mirada hacia la gran ventana que hay en la habitación.

-Baruch…-dice Bobby entrando por la puerta.

-Ya te dije que me llamases Billy.- suelta un bufido.

Bobby entrecierra los ojos, pero no dice nada al respeto.

-¿Ya has decidido que vamos a hacer?- dice señalando hacia el documento que tiene Billy todavía entre sus manos.

-Ah, por supuesto- dice haciendo una bola e intentar encestarlo en la papelera- canasta.

Bobby cierra la puerta del despacho y se dirige hacia Billy.

-Oye… ¿no crees que deberíamos empezar a atacar?

Billy le lanza una mirada asesina:

-Jamás atacaré a los humanos, Spencer es uno de ellos y él es toda mi vida.

Bobby se sienta en una de las sillas:

-Pues recuérdalo cada vez que lo veas, él es humano, no es de nuestra especie, es de la enemiga, puede que no te des cuenta porque el humano y el traidor te hayan lavado el cerebro, pero ellos solo buscan destruirnos…

-Ruberto no es ningún traidor.-dice Billy mirando a los ojos a Bobby.- sí por mi fuera le quitaría el destierro de ser condenado a vivir en el límite entre MJL y el otro territorio.

-Eso es lo que busca, que lo vuelvas a dejar a entrar acéptalo Billy yo soy tu único amigo y si por mi fuera hubiera echado hace mucho a ese humanito del palacio en lugar de cerrar la parte dónde lo escondes. Él solo quiere ganarse tu confianza para que bajes la guardia y cuando menos te lo esperes atacarte.

Billy se dirige a la salida del despacho.

-Eso es mentira, yo confío plenamente en él.-dice saliendo.

(…)

Entra en una de las habitaciones del oscuro corredor.

-Spens, Spens, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Spencer intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuanto más lo intenta, más se cierran.

-Tranquilo, shuu, sí, ya verás como pronto te recuperas.

-No podrías hacer venir a Ruberto.- dice mientras Billy empieza a acariciarle el cabello, vuelve a escuchar tararear a Billy una nana para que se duerma- no quiero dormir más, estoy cansado de dormir tanto, no lo necesito lo que necesito ahora es curarme.

-Lo sé- dice Billy mientras se tumba en la cama con Spencer, deja que su mente recuerde lo que le dijo Bobby, puede ser que este algo en lo cierto. De repente Spencer tose violentamente, la tos resuena por los pasillos.

Alguien llama a la puerta, Billy se levanta y abre la puerta. Spencer se da la vuelta y mira hacia el lado opuesto a la puerta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- dice Bobby entrando en la habitación y dejando una bandeja llena de alimentos.

-Creo que algo mejor, al menos ahora habla, aunque ha dejado de comer de repente- dice Billy mirando hacia Spencer.- si es que no hay manera.

Spencer esconde la cabeza entre las mantas, hace meses que se ha estado sintiendo extraño y hace poco empezó a sentir mareos y a no dejar de dormir, se sentía como si tuviera gripe, pero no era eso.

Empieza a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. No le interesa la conversación entre Billy y Bobby y menos sabiendo que el último lo odia como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ey, Spens…- escucha decir a Billy.

-Mm.

-Me ha salido un contratiempo de última hora.-dice acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte beso en la frente- descansa mucho, ya verás como pronto te encontrarás mejor.

-Y no olvides comer también.- suelta Bobby mientras abre la puerta.

-Cierto- dice Billy acariciando el pelo- te amo.

-Yo también a ti- dice Spencer cerrando los ojos y quedándose completamente dormido.

Pasadas unas horas nota una mano sobre su frente, abre lentamente los ojos. Sale de la cama y se sienta en el bordillo de esta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Spencer se frota los ojos rápidamente, reconoce esa voz.

-Ruber, esto… mira no te voy a mentir como hago con Billy, me siento horrible, horrible en mayúsculas.

Ruberto palpa las mejillas de Spencer con las dos manos.

-Sinceramente no sé que tienes, no soy médico, lo único que sé es que tiene mala pinta.- dice mientras inspecciona la habitación.

-¿Billy te llamo?

Ruberto niega:

-Tristemente no, estoy desterrado de MJL, ¿Por qué te crees que vivo en el límite de la muralla?

-¿Por qué?

-Creencias, supongo, a decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé, todo lo que me dijeron fue "Ruberto, coge tus cosas y vete fuera de MJL"

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Bobby, ¿Quién si no?- dice agarrando una de las piezas de fruta que había sobre la cómoda del dormitorio. La observa detenidamente, saca algo de la bolsa que lleva encima es una lupa. Observa detenidamente la manzana y luego expira.- ¿Quién te trajo todo esto?

-Bobby, ¿Por qué?

-Porque está envenenado.- dice Ruberto como si ya se lo esperase.- creo que intenta librarse de ti.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-No lo sé.- rebusca en su bolsa y saca un pequeño frasco.- una gota al día durante un mes, a ver si te limpia.

Spencer coge el frasco y lo esconde debajo de la almohada. La puerta se abre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Billy súper enojado.- Estás desterrado recuérdalo Ruber…

-Billy hay algo que debes saber…

-Me da igual lo que me intentes decir como tienes la cara de aparecer aquí, crees que porque soy tu amigo y ahora sea el rey de MJL te voy a levantar lo que te hizo mi consejero. Lárgate ahora mismo antes de que avise a alguien.

Spencer mira en silencio lo que está pasando cuando Ruberto ha cruzado la puerta, Billy cierra la puerta, ahora se le ve más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Él es tu amigo, tú mismo me has dicho que si no fuera por el podría seguir encerrado…

-Lo hice porque un amigo nunca desobedecería una ley que se le ha impuesto y mucho menos intentaría aprovecharse del poder que tengo. – dice rebobinando mentalmente toda la conversación que tuvo a la mañana con Bobby.

-Pero…- Spencer se calla al ver la mirada asesina de Billy- ¿te he demostrado ya lo mucho que te amo?- Spencer sonríe divertidamente.

-Y luego yo soy el pervertido, cuando tú lo estás pensando en hacerlo enfermo.- Billy sonríe lentamente, está claro que solo Spencer es capaz de apagar su mal humor.

Aunque ni Billy, ni Spencer, ni tan siquiera el propio Ruberto lo supiese estaban siendo observados desde una pequeña habitación dónde él que estaba dentro sonreía maléficamente, puede que su plan A haya fallado por culpa del estúpido de Ruberto, pero todavía le queda un plan B y ese fijo que no falla dado lo que acaba de ver.


	2. Plan B y todo se tiñó de negro

Espero que les guste, por favor comenten y gracias por todo el apoyo.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Plan B; y todo se tiñó de negro<strong>_

La puerta se abre, Bobby mira hacia la cama en la que se encuentran Billy y Spencer, Billy tiene el torso al descubierto mientras que Spencer tiene la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Billy… Billy- susurra Bobby.

-¿Qué?- dice con voz cansada- son las tantas de la mañana… ¿no puedes esperar hasta que se haga de día?

-No- sentencia Bobby- están conspirando contra ti.

Billy se levanta de repente de la cama y mira a Bobby desconcertado:

-¿Quién?, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?

-Lo tenías encima hace un momento- dice Bobby respondiendo solo a una de sus preguntas.

-¿Spens?- dice Billy acariciándole el pelo a Spencer que todavía está dormido- es imposible.

Bobby se acerca a la almohada de Spencer y saca un frasco.

-Esto se lo dio Ruberto para acabar contigo….- dice lanzándoselo a Billy- ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Porque las tengo.

Billy observa la botella:

-No, te estarás montando una película, seguro que esto es uno de sus remedios caseros para curar a Spencer.

-Está bien, tú me has obligado a esto.-dice arrastrándolo por la fuerza hasta un pequeño cuarto donde hay una gran pantalla.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hablaron Ruberto y Spencer mientras estaban solos? -Billy niega.-Te lo mostraré llevo meses vigilándolo…

-¡¿Quéee?!- Billy se pone nervioso- ¿No habrás visto lo que paso ayer por la noche, ni lo que pasa el 14 de cada mes?

-¿Qué pasa esos días?

-Ah, vale- Billy suspira- Nada, cosas muy nuestras.- Billy sonríe nerviosamente.

Bobby enciende la pantalla en ella aparecen Ruberto y Spencer.

-No te voy a mentir- Billy escucha la voz de Spencer- esto es horrible. Billy es horrible.

Ruberto agarra las dos mejillas de Spencer y a la vista de la cámara y de Billy ellos se besan.

Ve a Ruberto alejarse y fisgonear por la cómoda, después de eso saca el frasco:

-Una gota al día durante un mes a ver si se arregla.

Billy esta petrificado.

-Ves te quiere envenenar con eso.- dice Bobby congelando la pantalla.

Billy se levanta, sale de la habitación y corre por el oscuro pasillo.

Da un fuerte golpe a la puerta y entra en el dormitorio dónde se alojan él y Spencer. Bobby enciende la cámara de la habitación y sonríe al ver a Billy con cara de asesino mirando hacia Spencer.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué está mal?- pregunta Spencer al ver a Billy entrar de esa manera y mirarlo de esa forma.

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Qué te pasa a ti!, ¡Pero ¿cómo se puede ser tan rastrero?! Yo entregándote mi corazón y tu…- Billy se da la vuelta para que Spencer no lo vea llorar- No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida.

Spencer empieza a sollozar:

-Pero… ¿Qué te he hecho?

Billy le muestra el frasco mientras lo mira los ojos que todavía están llenos de lágrimas.

-Esto.-Spencer lo mira muy confundido.- ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él?

-Es un remedio de Ruberto para curarme…

-¡¿Y pretendes que yo me lo crea?!- dice recordando lo que vio.

Lanza el frasco contra la pared y este rompe en mil pedazos el líquido queda esparcido entre la pared y gotas caen al suelo por la fuerza de la gravedad.

-Mira, voy a ver si saliendo me relajo algo-dice mientras evita mirar a Spencer porque si ya se le está rompiendo el corazón diciéndole esto cuanto más se le destrozará si lo ve sollozar.-Está relación se ha acabado, está muerta, tú la has matado.

Billy sale de la habitación. Un par de minutos después de haberse ido Billy, Bobby entra en la habitación sonriendo, cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Billy?- pregunta Spencer quitándose las mantas de la cara. Al ver que es Bobby se inquieta, este le dedica una sombría sonrisa.- Déjame en paz, ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

Bobby recoge las pilas de alimentos que hay en la cómoda. Spencer se levanta de la cama, todavía se siente muy débil.

Bobby se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir mira hacia Spencer.

-Mucha suerte - sonríe mientras cierra la puerta.- la vas a necesitar para salir de esta.

Spencer escucha como Bobby cierra la puerta con llave, cae al suelo, no tiene fuerzas ni para gritar por ayuda. Cierra los ojos, solo será cuestión de tiempo que se muera y Bobby lo sabe.

(…)

Billy se tumba en el sofá de su despacho, no tiene ganas de hacer nada dado que todo lo que hace le recuerda al chico de pelo castaño, su peli-castaño.

-No puedes pasarte toda la vida así- dice Bobby entrando en el despacho con un montón de folios.-Tienes que superarlo, MJL te necesita, todos te necesitamos.

Billy levanta la cabeza para mirar a Bobby:

-Lo sé, pero duele mucho- dice Billy.

-Duele porque lo sigues amando, pasa página es solo un humanito, hay cientos cómo él en el mundo.

Billy sonríe amargamente:

-No, él es especial…

-Él te engaño.

Billy se sienta en el sofá y esconde la cara entre sus palmas.

-Supongo que tienes razón y debo seguir…

-Así es, relájate ya me encargo yo de todo.

Billy asiente, se levanta del sofá y mira por la ventana, desde allí se podía ver toda MJL y un poco más de la muralla, expira.

-Creo que tienes razón es hora de que empiece la reconquista. Vamos a arrebatarles a las personas lo que nos han quitado.

Bobby sonríe por fin está saliendo todo cómo lo ha estado planeando desde hace años, sino fuera por culpa de Spencer esto hubiera ido mucho más rápido, ahora solo le quedaba un pequeño bache es su camino:

-¿Qué hay de Ruberto?

La mirada de Billy se ensombrece:

-Consigue una orden de detención que se dirijan al límite cuanto antes, debe estar viendo todo esto en uno de sus artefactos.

-Tranquilo, no huira muy lejos.-dice mientras sale por la puerta, tan rápido como la cierra da un salto de alegría.

Ahora sí que está todo completo y ya no hay nada ni nadie que lo pueda detener.

-Billy es tan fácil de manipular.-susurra contra la puerta sabiendo que él está demasiado ocupado intentando no llorar.

(…)

Spencer mira hacia la cómoda donde hace poco aún estaban las porciones de fruta envenenadas, tiene miedo de que eso mismo le vaya a hacer a Billy, aunque su corazón todavía duele, sabe que todo eso también es culpa de Bobby y que no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que planea.

Puede sentir como el hambre lo devora por dentro, ahora era eso lo que le queda y Bobby lo sabe, o moría de hambre o moría envenenado no había otro color que no fuera el negro.


	3. Cosas que se hacen sin pensar

N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor comenten.

N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Cosas que haces sin pensar<strong>_

_Dos días después:_

El teléfono no deja de sonar en un largo período de tiempo, Billy lo mira con odio y rabia, sabe quién es, deja de sonar.

"Se está burlando de mí"- piensa Billy.

Vuelve a llamar el mismo número, Billy agarra el teléfono y lo tira con rabia contra el suelo.

-¿Otra vez él?- pregunta entrando una chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

Billy asiente:

-¿Todavía no hay noticia de su paradero, Lolo?

Lolo niega:

-Bobby todavía lo sigue buscando, aún no ha regresado.

Billy entrecierra los ojos y mira hacia el reloj. Traga saliva.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, nos vemos después- dice Billy saliendo a toda prisa del despacho.

Entra en el vestíbulo oscuro y camina muy lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encuentra Spencer.

Apoya su mano sobre la puerta. Todavía no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para entrar y mucho menos para ver a Spencer. Apoya su espalda contra la pared y hace que sus pies resbalen hasta quedar sentado, arrastra sus rodillas hasta su barbilla. Intenta escuchar lo que pasa en el interior, no se escucha otra cosa que no sea el silencio.

-Spencer…- dice Billy-¿Solo fui un juguete para ti?

No hay respuesta.

-¡Contéstame!- grita Billy mientras lucha por retener las lágrimas.- ¡Solo era eso… ¿verdad?! Lo cierto es que fui tonto, tonto, tonto por enamorarme de ti.-Billy escucha algo moverse, pega su oído a la puerta, puede oír un leve sollozo. -Spens…-intenta abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada.-Te doy tres segundos para que abras o traspaso y créeme si lo hago por las malas no te va a gustar. Uno… Dos… Tres…- traspasa la puerta.

Mira hacia todas partas hasta encontrar a su peli-castaño que está en la esquina contraria a la puerta. Billy se acerca hacia allí, al acercarse observa que Spencer tiene algo en la boca, a medida que se acerca se da cuenta de que es un trozo de tela.

-Spens, suelta eso.- dice quitándole el trozo de tela, Spencer lo abraza, Billy lo mira extrañado, dirige su mirada hacia la cómoda dónde no hay nada. Le toca la frente- Por lo que siento sigues enfermo, será mejor que avise a Bobby para que te traiga algo.

Spencer lo mira enojado:

"Si lo llamas seguro que en lugar de un remedio trae otro veneno para acabar conmigo más rápidamente."- piensa Spencer.

-¿Puedes hablar?

Spencer niega, lo único que puede hacer es susurrar y hasta eso le duele.

La mente de Billy vaga por los recuerdos pasados con Spencer:

-¿Solo fui un juguete para ti?- pregunta con el corazón en un puño.

Spencer niega, Billy le acaricia el pelo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes entonces? Es cierto que me lo hubiera tomado mal, pero creo que ha sido peor viéndoos besar a Ruberto y a ti.

Spencer lo mira extrañado, se acerca a Billy y roza sus labios.

-Aquí no entiendo nada… nunca fui bueno en los juegos con gestos… ¡no me mires así!... entonces… ¿Me amas a mí y no a Ruberto?

Spencer asiente.

-Entonces debe ser que la cámara está dañada.- dice mirando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.- Es que lo sabía, sabía que Bobby se estaba montando una película.

"Película la que te quiere montar a ti"- piensa Spencer, Billy empieza a besar a Spencer en sitios al azar de la cara.

La puerta se abre Bobby entra con un vaso de agua. Se sorprende al ver a Billy:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta.

-Ah, quería ver como estaba mi Spens porque es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío… y solo mío.- dice Billy atrayendo a Spencer más cerca de él. – Si es que sabía que te estabas montando una película.

-Ya encontramos a Ruberto…

-¡Ah! Genial, voy a hablar con él a ver si me da otro frasco como el que rompí con un poco de suerte me comprende.

Billy suelta a Spencer y justo cuando iba a traspasar la pared nota a alguien que le agarra por las piernas, lo mira confuso. Billy se libra del agarre de Spencer con facilidad, le da un beso en la mejilla y traspasa la pared.

Bobby deja de sonreír falsamente y mira con odio a Spencer:

-Tienes suerte de que impedir que hable con ese imbécil ahora sea mi prioridad porque sino…-apoya con fuerza el vaso en el mueble y este se rompe dejando escapar el fluido que tenía dentro que no era todo agua.

(…)

-¡Billy! ¡Billy!- grita Bobby.

-Umm…- dice Billy deteniéndose ante la puerta que da a los calabozos.

-Se me ha olvidado decirte que firmes algo, es muy urgente.- dice enseñándole un papel.

-¿Sobre qué es?

-Para detener el ejército.

-¡Ah!, claro- Billy saca un lápiz y lo firma-¿Con esto vale? Es que no tengo otra cosa a mano, luego si eso ya lo pasó a permanente.

-Tranquilo con esto es suficiente- dice Bobby con una sonrisa.

Billy baja las escaleras.

-¡Ruber!

-Billy- dice Ruberto sin una pizca de emoción mientras está apoyado en uno de las paredes de la celda.

-Lo siento fue un error, te vas a partir de risa cuando te lo cuente, resulta que Bobby se estaba montando una película…

-¿Película? ¡Película la que te ha montado a ti! – Dice Ruberto- Pásame el frasco de allí. Dice señalando un frasco azul, Billy se lo pasa- ¡Y sácame de aquí!

-Espera, quieto… ¿Cómo que me está montando una película?- pregunta mientras Ruberto se está metiendo el frasco en el bolsillo.

-Ha estado envenenando a Spencer y lo peor se ha estado riendo de ti en tu cara sin que te enterases.

-¡¿Qué ha estado envenenando a quien?! Lo voy a desterrar…

-Si ni siquiera sabes cómo se hace…

-Ya aprenderé…-Billy de repente se pone pálido.- Ruber… Él sabía que tú sabías que él estaba envenenando a Spencer… ¿Verdad?

Ruberto asiente.

-Baruch Cohen, estás arrestado por ocultar a un humano y por conspiración contra tu país.- Billy no lo escucha.- Gracias por pasarme el poder.- dice enseñando un documento.

Mira hacia atrás él que le habla es Bobby.

-Y tranquilo… no te preocupes por Spens… estoy seguro de que mañana será su último día.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Olvídate de eso Billy, ahora corre mientras tengas la oportunidad y recuerda si no te mata él, ya te mataré yo ¿A quién se le cuenta firmar algo sin antes leerlo?

Billy sigue el consejo de Ruberto y sale corriendo. Tiene que recuperar todo lo que acaba de perder.


End file.
